His Little Hybrid
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: Simone refused to betray Raphael and the clan but she also refused to chose sides, so she leaves. It's been two years since she left, she became a nameless legend known as 'The Hybrid' in the Shadow World. She is finally back to Manhattan, New York after two years of being gone. (Female Simon Lewis!)


**-Preface-**

Long ago after Shadowhunters were created, mutants were also created. Mutants have 20% angel blood and 80% human blood, they are basically mundane but they get special powers because of the small angel blood inside of them. When they get their mutant abilities, they also get the Sight.

The first mutants were the Sinclair family or clan, they are royalty of the mutants. But they were nearly wiped out by Valentine and the only survivor was a baby boy named James Sinclair, who was then adopted by a mundane family. The mundane family that adopted him was the Lewis family, who changed his last name from Sinclair to Lewis.

James learned about his birth family history when he became a mutant at age 14 but kept it a secret from his family, to protect them from the Shadow World. While in high school, he met and fell in love with Elaine. When they were in college, they started dating and then got married after they graduated from college.

A few years after they had their daughter, Rebecca Lewis, they had a fallen out due to Elaine cheating on James. They decided to take a break, that's when he left and entered the Shadow World to learn more about who he is and about his family.

That when he met Jocelyn Fairchild and entered a friendship with her but one drunken night, they slept together, ending with her getting pregnant with their unborn child. 9 months went by and after Jocelyn gave birth to their daughter, Simone, she gave her up to James and went back to her husband and son.

James goes back to his wife and daughter, with his new daughter Simone. He explained who Simone was to his wife, Elaine accepted her as her daughter and never blamed Simone since it wasn't her fault. If anything, it was Elaine's fault for cheating on her husband in the first place.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Simone couldn't believe what Clary is asking her to do. Her best-friend wanted her to betray Raphael and her clan to get Camille out, so they could get her to tell them where the Book of White is at, so they could wake Jocelyn up. Clary couldn't actually think that she would just betray Raphael and the clan because she asked her too, right?

While she would basically do about anything to wake Jocelyn (who is like a mother to her) up. But betraying Raphael and her clan wasn't one of them.

She looked at Clary in disbelief. "You're joking right?" She asked her best-friend. Not knowing if she was joking or not. She was hoping her best-friend was joking about what she is asking her to do for her.

"No, I'm not joking. Simone, come on, we have to wake up my mom and we need the Book of White to do that. This is the only way to do this." Clary told her hybrid best-friend.

Simone couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't Clary know what would happen if she did agree to betray Raphael and the clan, that she would be banished from the clan and they might even put a kill order on her head. It's like her best-friend didn't even care about that. At what would happen to her if she did this. She couldn't believe how she didn't see how selfish Clary could be.

She shook her head. She would never betray the clan or Raphael, who she was falling in love with. "No."

"What? Why not?" Clary couldn't understand why her best-friend is refusing to help them get Camille out from where she is, so they could get her to tell them where the Book of White is at. Her mother, is like a mother to Simone since her own stopped being like a mother to her when her father died. Clary didn't get that she is asking her best-friend to betray Raphael and the c;an, who are her new family and has helped her with the whole vampire thing.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that?!" Simone asked. Everyone could tell she was angry due to the tone in her voice. "You're asking me to betray Raphael and the clan. Not only that but asking me to help you get Camille out from where she is. Have you forgotten what she has done to me? Why in the hell would I help you get her out?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten what she did to you, Simone. But come on, we need her to tell us where the Book of White is at, so we can wake up my mom. My mom, who is like a mother to you since yours stopped being a mother to you years ago. So what if you betray Raphael and his clan, they're all evil anyway." Clary said, bringing up Simone's mother, when she shouldn't have done that.

Everyone was just watching as the two best-friends argue. They didn't know if this was their first huge argument or not. They also knew that the mention of Simone's mother wasn't a good thing to bring up when they saw the look on the hybrid's face. They could tell that she didn't want to hear anything to do with her mother.

"1. Don't ever bring my _mother_ into this argument, you know better then to do that. 2. Don't try to bring up Jocelyn being like a mother to me, to get me to do what you want me to do. 3. Don't ever say that Raphael and the clan are evil." Simone was now pissed off at her best-friend right now. "Do you know how selfish you are being right now? Raphael and the clan took me in, helped me with the whole vampire thing and they are my family now. I will never betray them. Also do you know what would happen to me if I did agree to betray them? They would banish me and might even put a kill order on me. Do you even care what would happen to me, if I did what you wanted me to do?"

"Of course, I care what happens too you! But I need to wake up my mom. And so what if they banish you, you can stay at the Institute and if they put a kill order on you, we'll protect you." Clary said, trying to get her best-friend to agree to help them. She didn't notice how selfish she is sounding right now.

"God, are you even listening to yourself right now! You're being selfish, Clary! Not everything is about you! I could lose Raphael and the clan, my new family, helping you! I'm sorry but not even you are worth that." Simone then blurred away using her vampire speed.

**...**  
**...**

Once she got to the hotel, she blurred up to her bedroom and went inside, closing the door behind her and leaned against it. She still couldn't believe how selfish Clary was being.

_'Has, Clary always been this selfish and I just didn't see it or did she become this selfish after all that has happened since finding out about the Shadow World?' _She thought as moved from her door and laid down on her bed. _'I can't believe she actually brought up my _mother_ in this. She promised to never bring her up in front of me, ever. Then to try and use Jocelyn being like a mother to me, to try and make me betray Raphael and the clan.'_ She shook her head.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters. Got the ideas of mutants from X-men movies, anime shows and comics but the idea of them having 20% angel blood and 80% human blood is my idea.**

**The author of The Shadow Hybrid on AO3 let me borrow from her story. Simon is a female in this called Simone Lewis, she is a vampire-mutant hybrid. She is 2/3 vampire and 1/3 mutant.**

**Simone's mutant abilities:**

**Feral: **She has the ability of a feral, meaning she has a animal side and instincts. With these ability comes Retractable Claws and enhanced abilities, like strength, speed, senses and agility. She also goes into heat for 3 to 4 days a month.

**Healing Factor: **She has the ability to heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of minutes. Even if she dies, her healing factor will be able to resurrect her. When she became a hybrid of a vampire and mutant, she is truly immortal.

**Elemental Manipulation: **She has the ability to manipulate and control the elements. She is able to control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

**Creation: **She is able to create anything and everything out of nothing.


End file.
